fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zoomer3539/Scaredy-Papa Part 2
In the last episode, Roy was cut from the Delivery Stars. Now, Timm will compete alone against 9 other teams of 2. so unfair, right? What will happen? (11:00 a. m.) Penny: Why is my alarm clock set to 11? Alberto: I don't know! Mine is, too! Radlynn: Now they're gonna be late for Round 2! Alberto: This had to be someone closeby. Penny: Oh hey, Radlynn! Someone switched our alarm clocks to 11! Radlynn: Doofus. Oh, no! The bugle horn! The next competition! (At the competition) Papa: Penny? Radlynn? Alberto? Why are you late? And why did you leave Sarge Fan alone? Radlynn: I didn't. He knew! Sarge Fan: No, I- Papa: Got it. Radlynn, this puts you, Penny, and Alberto on the voting list. Alberto: It's not our fault for being late! Radlynn set our alarm clocks late so that we'd miss the next competition! Papa: Sorry for misunderstanding. Radlynn, your team was supposed to choose the event, but since you have done such a terrible act, Sarge Fan will choose the event. Sarge Fan: Today, we will knit Sarge and Radley Madish plushy toys. You have 2 hours to complete this. Good luck to everyone except Japanese Journey. Japanese Journey: Meh. Sarge Fan: This will take place at Oniontown. Hop in the Sarge Fan Van. (In the SFV) Papa: Let's sing a song. 5,000 Fizzo cans on the wall, Papa and Hacky Zak: 5,000 Fizzo cans, Papa, Hacky Zak, and Timm: You take one down, Papa, Zak, Timm, Mary, Alberto, and Rudy: Pass it around, Papa, Zak, Timm, Mary, Alberto, Rudy, Tohru, Jojo, Taylor, Willow: 4,999 Fizzo cans on the wall. Sarge Fan: This is an hour drive. (At the line where the Forest meets Oniontown) Everybody except Sarge Fan: 1 Fizzo Can on the wall, 1 Fizzo can, you take one down, pass it around, no more Fizzo cans on the wall, so let's start it again! Sarge Fan: STOP!!!!! We're there. (Everybody gets out of the SFV) SF: Well, we're here. Here's your stations, with your team names on the name tags. I will give you the following material. Fabric, markers, scissors, needle and thread, and cotton. Your time starts... now. (Over at Freezeria Friends) Penny: Give me a magenta color for Radley. Alberto: There is only a bright pink! Penny: Gimme that. What does Radley look like? Alberto: I don't know, you were in the game. I wasn't. (Over at Fast Food Friends) Kenji: You have a Sarge Gobstopper? Hacky Zak: I never leave home without it. Kenji: I can visualize Sarge when I eat them. Can I eat it? Thanks. (Gulp) Hacky Zak: Duggy! No! (Over at Shaker Squared) Scarlett:.................Who's Radley Madish?? (Over at Hot Dog Heros) Peggy: Oh, yeah. I totally remember that guy. Taylor: Yeah. He's the one who kidnapped us all. They should totally make Papa Louie: When Hot Dogs Attack. Peggy: But what would we do? Taylor: I don't know, save them? I'm a video game master, put I'm confused! (Over at Japanese Journey) (Used with Google Translator) Tohru: Nē, radorī Madish wa dono yōna monodeshou ka? (What does Radley Madish look like?) Akari: Watashi wa sono gēmu ni atta. Kare wa kanari kowai ni miemasu.U ̄ n, watashi wa dezain o tsukutte ageru. (I was in the game. He's pretty creepy. I'll make the design.) Tohru: Kore wa totemo kūruda! Dare mo wareware ga itte iru koto shitte iru! (This is so cool! No one knows what we're saying!) Akari: Watashi ga shitte iru, migi ka? (I know, right!) (Over at J-Dawgs) Jojo: This isn't nearly enough cotton! And I thought I was the FOOD critic... Johnny: I see some cotton up there in the tree! Someone must've put it there, or it grew there. NAHHH! I'll get it anyway. Axe! Jojo: Axe! Johnny: Thanks. I climb trees better with an axe. Jojo: Sure you won't break the tree? Johnny: Yeah. This is the most sturdy tree in Oniontown. (Crack) Uh-oh. Ahhhhhhh! (Crash) (Tree lands on Tohru's foot!) Tohru: Watashi no ashi! (My foot!) Johnny: Yeah, nobody got that. Akari: Are you okay? Tohru: Yeah. (Over at Color Burst) Boomer: This Sarge has too much hair! Mindy: Don't worry. I'm a hairstylist, remember? Boomer: Haven't you seen your flipdeck? Sue looked terrible! (Paint it Black) Mary: Done! Willow, come see them! Willow: (writing free-verse poems) My opponent's leg was hurt by a lumberjack. She speaks a language I dare not say, because I have no idea what it is. (Over at Delivery Star, or just Star) Timm: Man, the life before a popstar. I loved it. FLASHBACK Quinn: Timm! What are you doing? Timm: I was out getting a mocha. Did you want a cappuccino? Quinn: NO! I told you to fill out this paperwork 23 pages long! Timm: You did? Quinn: Yes! You're fired! You're useless in Timm, Quinn, and Associates! Timm: Well, maybe it's Just Quinn and Associates. You can't fire me, because I quit! FLASHBACK ENDED Timm: Nevermind. Awww, my Radley head looks like a peanut. Papa: Time's up! Let's see your plushies! Sienna: My favorite was the one from Hot Dog Heros. My least favorite was Timm's. It looked like he wasn't focused enough, and his plushie head looks like a peanut. Mayor Mallow: My favorite was the one from J-Dawgs. My least favorite was from Color Burst. It had too much hair. Yippy: I didn't have a least favorite, but my favorite was the one from Japanese Journey. They really know how to get a cookie scent in there! Akari: FORTUNE cookie. Nevada: My favorite was one of the three that the other judges picked. Timm! I thought the peanut head looked adorable! And my least favorite was Color Burst. Papa: Timm, you won the plushie round! Color Burst, one of you two, or Radlynn will go home. And also, Johnny is on the list, for hurting Tohru. And Sarge Fan is on my list for putting the cotton in the tree. Jojo: Told you. Papa: Good night! Tonight, either Mindy, Boomer, Johnny, Radlynn, or Sarge Fan will be pushed a mile above water and sent home on a raft. (7:01 p. m.) Papa: The votes are in. One vote for Johnny, two votes for Radlynn, three votes for Sarge Fan, three votes for Mindy, and five votes for Boomer. I'm sorry, Boomer. Boomer: Why me? I did nothing wrong! It's Radlynn! She should be pushed! Mindy: Yeah, yeah, tell it to Nick. Boomer: I'll get you, my Mindy, and your little (push) PLUSHIES TOOOOOOOO! (splash) Boomer: (to Nick) Radlynn should've been pushed instead of me. Nick. Don't worry, I'll paddle you home safely. What will the next event be? Who will win it? And will Timm be teamed up with Mindy? Find out in Part 3. Category:Blog posts